


【汉康|R18|吸血鬼神父AU】GOSPEL

by ryuowl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 车点文：1：69位2：神父和吸血鬼3：dirty talk“oh daddy”随便设定的设定。吸血鬼：人类感染一种可怕病毒和诅咒变成的怪物，具有很强的传染性。除了始祖的吸血鬼之外，其余普通的吸血鬼都能轻易被神父杀死。神父：人类为抵抗吸血鬼制造出来、融合了古老法术的一种生物兵器，他们体内含有吸血鬼病毒，但自身不会被转化，而且受伤后的恢复能力超强。他们的血对吸血鬼有着强烈的吸引力，一般会用教会提供的武器来消灭吸血鬼。教会：专门研究处理吸血鬼问题、培育神父的神秘组织。制作出来的神父一般会和一只吸血鬼缔结契约，吸血鬼会受到教会与神父保护，但必须服从教会和神父的命令，利用吸血鬼的身份深入敌巢，完成任务。与神父缔结契约的吸血鬼必须喝下神父的血，并从此只能以神父的血为生。一旦神父死亡，吸血鬼亦会随之死去。





	【汉康|R18|吸血鬼神父AU】GOSPEL

稀薄的呼吸如晨雾消散，眼前所见的一切也有如置身在一片黑暗森林中，无数双血红双眼投来锋利的目光，鲜血的味道弥漫氤氲，心跳声音由远至近，又由近至远，仿佛一个丧失理智的钢琴家纤长手指下弹奏的声声点点，沉醉而疯狂地演奏出人生轨迹，他一切的善行与罪孽，最后交由神审判。  
握枪的手已经虚软无力，他的膝盖重跪在血泊之中，唯有等待的便是活生生地四肢撕裂，和血管被抽干的痛苦。  
而就在抛弃所有坚持与执着的一瞬，福音从天而降——他见到丝绸一样柔滑的黑如金鱼尾鳍般游走飞过，恍若天籁般的嗓音颂念圣经的诗文，凛冽的寒光如同万支从人马座射出的箭，千万道银色流星在他的眼里形成一场璀璨华丽的骤雨，凄厉的叫声好比短暂却快逝的雨声，当这些都沉寂下来时，他身体里回荡的还是那疯子钢琴师的琴声，但已经进入尾声，下一秒就要落幕谢场。  
皮鞋踩在石地上，发出一种高雅而逼近的声音。琥珀色的眼睛，白瓷一般的皮肤，在那一刻，他以为美丽的地狱使者前来迎接他了。  
鲜红如宝石的血珠一滴一滴地溅入他干涸开裂的嘴唇，刹那间，人类蓝色的眼珠化作红色，肉体的组织开始以不可思议的速度重新构建链接，庞大的剧痛将他碾碎、拼合、再碾碎，不知过了多久，他的意识终于恢复过来，在他的眼前，那如黑雾一样的人手腕上有着一条割开的红痕，血红的色泽印在那白雪的肌肤上，令他感觉到饥渴、难耐，体内汹涌出嗜血的想法……  
“为什么……”  
他知道自己变成了什么，而他前方的，是比恶魔更可怕的存在。  
黑雾平淡地看着他，提手收了收袖口，遮挡住伤口。  
“能够带世人离去的，应该只有上帝才对。”

 

他想沉入漆黑的大海，却不会感觉到窒息。这个海洋温暖而宽阔，黑暗令他可以隐匿、藏住自己污秽的内心，他愿永不醒来，在这温柔之中溺死——  
睁开眼睛时，他才慢慢发觉那原来是做梦。  
说是梦，也不太恰当。因为那是确实发生过的事，而且不知道多少次在他梦里重现。  
他慵懒地翻了个身，却发现总是被他抱在怀里的人不见了。霎时间，一阵不悦忽然升上来，男人磨磨牙齿，正欲下床寻找，却在下一眼看到了那个人。  
虽然谈不上心花怒放，但至少没有刚才那想杀人的火气。他如一头懒熊地瘫在床上，安静地看着对方。  
大概是洗漱完毕吧，他心爱的人正在稍嫌昏暗的房间里头穿衣。没来得及观赏那白皙的酮体，此时对方已经穿好了衬衣，纯白的衣摆底下若隐若现着内裤绷着大腿内侧的一截，他凝注了双眼看去亲肤布料与大腿连接的一截，那儿被内裤勒出一个小小的凹弧，看上去极之柔软，若是能够一口咬下去的话，那肯定是鲜美至极的。  
穿上袜子，夹吊带，再套上长裤，取走衣架上的黑色长衫，好看的手指一颗一颗地扣好每一颗镂着圣纹的纽扣，当对方打算最后戴上十字架项链时，那个可以无声息行走的生物竟已来到他身后，并一把将他的腰搂住。  
“Oh…早上好，汉克。”  
康纳吓了一跳，他稍稍扭头想看去身后熊一样的动物，但是对方却只把脸深深埋在他的颈间，呼吸属于他的气息，血的气息。  
汉克没有回答，他就像个害怕的孤独的孩子一般将他亲爱的神父搂住。康纳的脖子比长衫的高领挡住，他十分讨厌这个领子，这让他不能随时随刻看到那条洁白且脆弱得好像一扭就能折断的脖子，不过也多得这个高领，其他人也无法窥视只属于他的圣地。  
对付这个麻烦的孩子，康纳经验丰富。他轻轻拉住汉克的手，让他放开自己，旋身到他面前。头发梳理得工整的男孩眉眼甜美，伸手碰住他的脸颊，漂亮的脸蛋凑近过去。  
“你看起来很没有精神，是作噩梦了吗？”  
深深看入那双与蜂蜜一样清亮而甜蜜的棕色眼瞳，汉克捧起他的手，放到唇边颊边如猫咪一样地摩挲，留下自己的气味。  
“在我睁开眼睛的时候，你应该在床的另一边的。”  
男人的胡须弄得男孩有些痒，他的笑更是甘美了几分，他眸眼里的柔情如落满花瓣的春水一般。  
“你都这个年纪了，还要撒娇吗？”男孩轻笑，那个笑容映入他的眼中，会是世间万物都无法媲美的。  
“对‘神父’来说，所有人都是他的‘孩子’，不是吗？”  
低声沉沉地说着，他再把这个可爱抱紧了些，两人的下身贴在一起，某些浓浊而未完全散去的气息仍在空气中飘动，此时就有如伊甸园里的蛇在诱惑他一样。  
“唔……你说的也不无道理。”  
他的一句随意之话，对方还真的认真思索起来。  
那个纯洁无暇的表情绝不是人类所有的，他纯粹得像一张白纸，如天使的羽翼，纯黑的衣物包裹之下，那具酮体糅杂了性爱与圣洁，两者毫不矛盾地将他变成自己最甜蜜可爱的爱神，叫他一往情深，心往神驰。  
“我饿了，我想要‘早餐’。”  
“我已经穿戴好了，可以请你用血包——”  
“不可以。”  
干脆地拒绝掉康纳的建议，他霸道地将男孩抱回床上，硕大的身体压到那纤细却没去到瘦削程度的身体上，对方的眸里载满无奈与更多的甜腻，他再也忍不住了，解开领口的两颗扣子，扒开那道薄薄黑墙，雪般净白糕般柔软的肌肤裸露在眼底下，体内的血一下子热了起来。凑近男孩的脖颈，那里的皮肤是如此地纤薄，几乎能看到底下流淌的血液一般，他的味道是如此的香甜芬芳，引人犯罪——  
他的心跳如一首钢琴曲优美悠扬，描述着他最浪漫的爱情——吸血鬼张嘴露出尖齿，轻轻地刺破神父脖子的皮肤，他听见爱人轻声地吟痛，身体微微发抖，他将对方搂紧压制着，开始饥渴地吮吸舔舐对方的鲜血，在那上面留下吻痕和齿印。  
“啊……汉克……不要那么急…啊……”  
痛与微妙的快感融为一体，叫男孩无助地捉紧他的双臂蜷缩，男人的唇舌印在不知被咬了多少遍的那儿，抽走他的血、他的灵魂，吸血鬼的体温是那么地热，力量是如此地难以抵抗，他眼前的景象模糊碎裂，意识颠覆在死与生的缝隙中，在这个巨大混沌里面，只有对方是真实的，他给予的伤害与爱抚，全都好热、好真实。  
身体酥软了，麻痹了，气息紊乱，眼神迷醉，当吸血鬼放开专属的食物，男孩脸色潮红，如敷上一层稍稍过火的少女腮红，他的睫毛沾着泪水，眼里似有星辰闪烁，嘴唇如上了唇膏般充血殷红。  
藏在黑色衣衫底下的胸脯不断起伏，男孩大口呼吸着空气，他的眼中倒映着吸血鬼发红的眼睛，知道对方停不下来。  
在去教堂之前，应该还留有一些时间。  
伸手碰住吸血鬼的脸颊，他努力抬起腰肢，去亲吻他比血更红的嘴唇，在他的唇边柔柔细述。  
“不可以弄脏袍子，知道吗？”

 

***  
“人性到底是本善还是本恶？有教徒曾如此问我。我回答人性是本善的，但世人总会带有罪恶，那是自母胎中带来、不可避免的罪恶。正因为如此，所以我们才要时刻反省自己，正视自己的罪。当你感觉自己被怒火、憎恨、妒忌这样来自恶魔诱惑的情感所支配时，你必须去想，你即将做出的行为是否耶稣也会去做，你所说的话是否耶稣也会去说，那么你就知道，什么事情是不应该做，什么话是不应该说……”  
坐在教堂最后一排，汉克百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。不如其他教徒对神父俊美容貌和动听嗓音如痴如醉，他对什么耶稣天父主什么的毫无兴趣，唯一让他每天都呆在这里听神父神神叨叨便只有他喜欢看康纳布教的样子。  
那是一种几近神明、天使一类的美丽。他眼底的无垢、气质的高贵都是人类所无法触及的，穿着黑衣的青年人容貌如神话里描述的圣子一样，但他更加真实、毫不虚假地就在人眼前活着，他的一颦一笑，一言一语，全都焕发着迷人的光芒。慈爱、温柔、慷慨，所有的美好词汇都能在他身上找到实质。当他每一天远远地看康纳为世人解困、吟诵圣歌的时候，他就仿佛置身梦中，所有的神啊天使啊都比不过他的爱人，凝注着康纳柔美笑容之时，仿佛一身的罪恶亦能被洗涤干净，他能忘掉所有不堪的过去，沉浸在这一刻中。  
弥撒结束后，他仍坐在座位上，以无比的耐心等待神父为一个又一个的罪人开导祈祷，时间过得好慢又好快，每一日循环反复，像永远不会迎来终结。  
当最后一人亦离去了，康纳发现汉克已经不在教堂里。  
青年含了浅笑，抱起圣经前往某个地方。  
就在教堂后方的不远处，有一块古老的墓地。展眼望去，一个高大的男子穿着大衣，站在某个小小墓前。那个墓碑永远一尘不染，碑前的鲜花永远新鲜绽放，凝注着刻镂在上面的名字，男子的眼里依然溢着爱。  
不愿打扰这个时光，康纳站在他的身后，安静地让时间一秒秒从指尖流走。  
早就注意到身后的人，男子不禁吸了吸鼻子。  
“你说，他能去往天堂吗？”  
神父走到男子身边，眸眼里载着仁慈。他没有回答男子的话，只是挽了袭长的衣摆，在墓前跪下。双手虔诚地拿起胸前的十字架，他闭上眼睛，低声柔情祈祷。  
“愿神保佑你，赦免你所有的罪，带你去到天堂，不再承受痛苦，我愿以堕入地狱为代价，为你消除一切罪恶，阿门。”  
听着康纳为儿子祈愿的话，汉克忽然觉得有些好笑。  
“你把我从地狱扯回来，自己却不愿意去天堂，你不觉得很没说服力吗？”  
神父站起身，拍拍衣服上沾染的尘土，在抬起眼眸，轻柔而坚定地看去对方。  
“汉克，我会为你赎罪的。而我……”将手放在心口的十字架之上，他的声音如蜜一样甜，如云朵一般轻，“从被创造到世上的一刻起，便已经从天堂放逐到人世，然后迎接我们的——就只有地狱。”  
从痛苦中脱胎而出，与天使距离只有一寸的他们——神父，不是人类，亦不是吸血鬼，而是被制造出来的，斩断一切罪、为世人带来福音，而自己将背负所有，终究坠入地狱的奇幻物种。  
静静地看着汉克，神父忽然眯眼一笑。  
“我们走吧。迷途的羔羊正等着我们呢。”  
吸血鬼的血液猛地泛起涟漪，他亦觉察到了。

***

 

狂乱的琴声、心跳声、呼吸声……  
眼前的惨状一如往日，千篇一律，令人厌倦。空气里弥漫血腥的味道，然而对需要饮血为生的他来说，却是令人作呕的低级菜肴。  
上膛，枪管里的子弹由圣银制成，以神父的祈祷为洗礼，足以让普通的吸血鬼瞬间灰飞烟灭。  
“为什么……你为什么要杀我们！你是我们的同伴啊！”  
狼狈求生的样子映入他的眼中，勾不起丝毫怜悯。  
“遗言说完了吗？”  
以冷漠的眼神对准这个熟悉的脸孔，即便是曾于人世认识的同伴，也在他重生的一刻成为敌人。  
濒死的吸血鬼瘫倒在地上，却忽然一抽一抽地笑起来。血红眼睛中的恐惧被愤怒与仇恨覆盖，他狂笑着撕喊，叫声震荡了整个破败的废墟。  
“你以为帮助神父虐杀吸血鬼，就可以洗清你犯过的罪，去到那个纯洁幸福的天堂，见到你的儿子吗？我告诉你，不可能！永远不可能！你再也不会见到他！再也不会！！哈哈哈哈——！！！”  
一度死去的心脏在那一刻重新跳动，男人面色沉郁，他慢慢地放下枪支，半长凌乱的银发之间闪现出杀戮的血色。

 

当康纳处理完自己那边的吸血鬼时，他在废楼里面找到了汉克。这个肮脏的地方全是飞溅而出的血液与肢体残骸，那头吸血鬼在屋子的中央，身下的一个肢体早已被撕成碎片，血肉模糊得不堪入目。可是即便如此，男人还是疯了一般地用尖锐的爪子，如一头带着仇恨的癫狂野兽，一遍又一遍地将重复无意义的凶残动作。他的衣服早已被血染成红色，耀眼的银发也沾上不少血红，血珠从他的脸划下，如泪水似的溅落在血泊中。  
康纳握紧了拳头，在那刻，他被塑造而出的心脏亦会感受到一丝疼痛。  
“汉克！汉克！”  
走近那咆哮着的凶兽，康纳张开手臂试图拥抱他、安慰他。  
“已经结束了，已经没事了……”  
将他像熊一样的身体温柔地抱入怀中，他身上的血染到青年雪一样的肌肤上，那个画面瞬间刺痛了他，让他从可悲的记忆里醒来。  
“康纳……康纳……”  
无可抑制地颤抖了整个身体，这个丑陋、低劣的他其实也和他杀死的那些吸血鬼无差。只是，神选择了他，将天使赐予他。  
“我在这里，就在你的面前。”  
温柔地低念着，康纳小心地捧起他的脸，凝注他的双眼，抹走泪与血相融的热液。  
“我不会去到天堂的，不可能再见到柯尔的……”  
覆上康纳的手，他恸哭着，摇着头，向他的救赎乞怜。  
“不会的……我向你保证，当末日临近，你一定会进入永生美好的天国，和你的柯尔永远在一起……”  
拥住这个孤独的他，康纳在他的耳边、无数次地低声许诺。  
“I promise.”

 

***  
要说人类与吸血鬼有什么区别，那其实区别也并不是那么大。  
他们一样以养分为生，当满足了生存的最低需求时，就会去奢望更多、更美好、甜蜜的东西。  
那称之为欲望的渴求，亘古至今都不曾变过。  
房间又一次充满血的气味，这是康纳所不中意的。他费了好歹的劲才把嘴里不属于自己的舌头弄出来，那头脏脏的壮兽眼间带怒，埋怨似地瞪着他，不满他推开自己的动作。  
早就习惯了对付这顽劣又野蛮的动物，青年柔声地哄道，“乖…去洗澡，洗干净之后，到床上来。”  
虽然不喜欢康纳抗拒自己的热情，但是他却更喜欢对方宠溺自己的神情。  
夜是漫长的，他与他还有一生的时间。

***  
这具身体、体温、气味，康纳的一切，全都是属于他的。  
他喜欢康纳穿着神父的衣装和自己做爱，即便每次对方都会抱怨，他亦甘之如饴。  
换上了一身干净的衣服，他沉溺在对方身体散发的味道——虽然那个味道总是惹来太多狂蜂浪蝶，但对他来说这就是专属他的味道。  
甜蜜的、诱人的……至死一刻都不会厌倦。半推半搡地将青年带到床上，对方的眸里总是装有太多的情愫，让他忍不住接吻太长的时间。唇舌间湿滑地流连、撕磨、吮吸，这个身体能让他冷静下来，却又能让他火热难耐。  
痴缠地吻着这个俏丽的粉嫩嘴唇，他的手顺着对方身体美妙的曲线抚摸。绸子的质地柔滑，也比不上底下肌肤的吹弹可破。他慢慢地扯下青年的长裤，让两条长腿在浓黑的金鱼尾鳍里隐隐现现。  
触上腿内侧的皮肤，青年的身体微微地颤抖，他是如此地娇柔可摧，双腿细滑如刚从人鱼尾巴化来一般，让人爱不释手，更惹起他喉中的火热。放开了那美味的嘴唇，他俯身将脑袋钻进神父的长衫衣摆里头，在黑暗之中接着一点弱光，亲吻舔舐大腿内侧最柔软的部位。  
“汉克……不要这样……”  
上身仍好好穿着长衣的青年好生羞耻，然而赤裸的下体与双腿却被男人完全掌握，他爱恋地吮吻那儿每一寸细滑，头发与胡子弄得青年好痒。  
“啊……！”  
随着一声娇吟，康纳腿内侧的动脉被馋嘴的吸血鬼咬开，那是最接近私处的部位，汉克一边用手揉弄着他软软的阴茎，一边贪婪地吸吮鲜美的血液，痛与快感如潮用来，青年昂着首淫叫着，手掌捂着自己腿间的头颅，终于在对方粗糙手掌的搓揉与婴儿般的索取中迎来了一次高潮。  
浓白的精液玷污了神父衣装的里侧，吸饱了血的男人从禁忌的伊甸园里探头出来，洁白的齿间还带着鲜红的血。青年躺在枕头间喘着气，发丝乱了，面色潮红，颈间的十字架项链宣誓着禁忌的罪孽。  
男人舔了舔唇，往前拉起他无力的身体，自己脱光衣服躺到床褥上，赤条条地将康纳脸拖向自己早已如火箭蓄势待发的阴茎前，让他像一只狗一样翘着屁股趴在自己身上。  
体毛浓密的手臂撩开长衣摆，让青年白嫩的臀部完全展露在自己眼前。圆润的臀瓣中间是肉粉色的禁地，下面垂着的两个肉球看上去可怜可爱，摸上去软软熟熟的，他能感受到康纳身体的颤栗，裸露的穴口也随着舒服的感觉收缩颤动，他不禁歪唇一笑，指尖沿那小嘴巴周围细抚一圈，然后慢慢地挤进去。  
“啊……”  
青年的喉咙里发出一种腻人的呻吟，他不急着在里面动，而是催促对方赶紧动作。  
“Move up！Suck my dick，father.”  
惩罚地一拍康纳的屁屁，发出“啪”的响亮一声，康纳猛地一颤，只能红着脸照做。  
男人的鸡巴尺寸惊人，即便洗过澡也免不了有气味。想到这坚硬的肉棒曾夜夜在自己身体里驰骋侵略，他感觉畏惧之余更有些崇拜。咽了口水，青年的手圈上这条根茎开始上上下下地撸动，温暖的舌头自下而上地舔，当他的嘴唇含住根部硕大的龟头时，身下的家伙舒服得打颤，整条分身都充血直挺。  
“Shit…真是太棒了……”  
手指在康纳的蜜穴里抽插进出，青年的淫叫声都埋没在口淫之中，他用力地吮吸汉克的阴茎，舌头献媚地撩动游走，舌尖勾勒着铃口，吞没里面射出的液体，然后慢慢地伏下脑袋，一小口一小口地将这兽鞭埋入自己的口腔里，从唇舌间漏出噗啾噗啾的暧昧水声。  
被康纳伺弄下身的感觉飘然若仙，对方身体也渐渐因为吸吮着男人的性器而产生兴奋，刚射过一次的软茎再度抬头来，他的腰肢不自觉的前后摆动，那是在迎合男人手指侵犯的动作——他在索取，希望汉克可以进到更里面的地方，将他填满。  
看着这个淫荡的身体，汉克咬着牙啧啧嘴，手指加到三根地猛插这个嗷嗷待哺的嘴巴。滋润的肠液从里面渗出来，内壁的媚肉亦被翻出又抵进去，他的肉棒被对方吃到喉咙深处，即便完全无法吞下整条，他还是爽得想要直接射在康纳的嘴里。  
扯动一个坏笑，就在插得激烈时，他猛地抽出指头，一把捉住青年娇挺的分身，凑近脸细看那明显寂寞了在一张一翕的蜜境，然后探出舌头，慢慢悠悠地品尝那儿的味道。  
“唔……别……啊…！快放开……嗯~”  
最羞耻的地方传来湿热而柔软的感触，男人灼热的气息喷洒在那儿，舌尖沿着穴口周围的媚肉大圈，更勾勾软糯的穴眼，似要钻入又不地挑逗着，再如婴儿般吸啜、啃咬，握着男人分身的康纳已经无暇顾及嘴里快将爆发的欲望，可怜的求饶声含糊不清，热气叹在火热的肉棒上，让汉克爽得咬咬牙，一把将这该死的小恶魔屁股拎起来，拉到自己的脸上去吮吻那嫩粉的花茎。  
明明同是男人的家伙，就算是最脏的器具，在康纳身上亦是那样的惹人爱怜。那淫媚而甜美的气息扑面而来，他轻咬着那儿的寸寸嫩皮，接而将整个吃进嘴中，像吸吮一根冰淇淋般饥饿地吞食、缠绕，企望着赐予他最甜美的圣泉。  
神父与吸血鬼如巨蟹座的图腾般交缠着，嘴中含吮着对方的肉茎，淫靡湿润的啜吸声荡满阴暗的房间。此刻，连神的旨意也传达不至，他们互相渴求着对方，将至淫乱不堪的一面剖开，用渗着血般腥甜的精液全数激射如这个深爱的身体里面，灌满口腔，将气味刻印在上。  
每一次，他都会觉得康纳的一切都是甜的。他的血、他的精，都比蜂蜜甜蜜、比玫瑰馥郁，能填满他灵魂的空缺，让他感觉自己仍真正活着。  
将对方的圣液一滴不漏地吞下肚，这时他的种子当然也洒了康纳一脸一嘴，青年疲软地瘫软了身体，他像拎小鸡一样将青年翻转过来，这才看到他早已情迷意乱，如一个沉溺在性欲中的洋娃娃，俯身乖巧抚摸他粘满精液的阴茎，红润的舌头谄媚地舔着上面的炼乳，双眼中荡漾淫光，却是毫不刻意的清纯不染。  
“Please……give me this……”  
眯着眼睛，他满足地欣赏他亲爱的神父蹭着他的肉棒的样子。伸手去轻抚康纳软软的头发，拂过他娇柔的脸颊，他如一只初生的猫咪地半阖着眸，眼底腻着柔情与蜜意，颈间项链的金光幽幽闪烁，更昭示了触犯禁忌的刺激。  
“你知道该怎么说的吧。My dear father……”  
手里温柔抚弄挑逗他勃发的阴茎，神父如祈祷般，以最甜美娇媚的声音恳求。  
“我想要这个……想要你填满我……Daddy，please fuck me……please……daddy……I want you dick……”  
啊…便是这个声音，这个表情，仅仅只是听着看着，他就差点要射出来了。  
“OK…既然你那么想要，那就给你吧。”  
宠溺地揉揉他的头发应允，青年抿动一个醉人的笑，将他直挺挺就等被洞洞吸住的棒子放开，支起双腿，双手如高贵的公主行礼般拎起袭长的裙摆，在他赤裸火热的眼底下缓慢将腰肢放下，洞穴抵到他湿漉的喷口，接而是排山倒海涌来的炙热与紧致，他昂着头低喊出声，结合的快感让他神智错乱，虽然想要直接捏住康纳的细腰往死里操，可是看对方主动坐骑又是一大乐事……啊，他每次都要如此纠结。  
穿着神父纯洁的长衫，金色的十字架在胸前因为主动提腰的动作而晃荡不安，青年叉开双腿，张着嘴巴，衣摆拂动之间隐隐能见到肉根被蜜穴吞没到最深处，后又拔出、又快速吸满，青年的性器在前面因抽插而摇摆不定，肠液与精液混淆润滑着两人的交媾处，啜啜的粘液摩擦声随娇媚的浪叫瘙痒耳间，青年迷醉地用男人的鸡巴来满足自己的性欲，酥麻的触电感侵蚀四肢，雪白的脸浮着媚人的红，舒服得浑身颤抖时柔软的舌头更不禁妩媚舔过唇瓣，当每一次体内的庞然大物顶到敏感点时，青年的呻吟便会甜腻几分，胸前的两颗乳尖也因快感而挺立起来，从修身的衣服中突出两个小点，看得身下的男人饥渴难耐，就想要拽着这个淫荡的神父过来，撕开那件禁欲的衣裳，吮他的奶头直到喷出圣乳来。  
“Oh…daddy…it's so big…and hot……ah~”  
乘骑提腰的动作的渐渐加快，吸血鬼的忍耐也到达极点，他狠狠一咬牙，双爪用力捉住康纳两块饱满臀肉，将自己滚烫的肉棒往那浪荡的小嘴猛插，毫不留情的蹂躏填饱对方，青年狭窄柔韧的内壁也热情地吸着他，他们如野兽一般热烈地交合碰撞，嘴中吐出下流淫词秽语，禁忌的两具肉体紧贴得无一丝缝隙，浑浊的粘液噗啾噗啾地挤出又被推入，令这个夜晚推至高潮——  
“Oh shit！You sexy fatherfucker！”  
随着男人的一声低咆，所有的思考都已抛弃，只剩下肉体的激烈碰撞纠缠，粗大的肉根长驱直入高速律动，大量的热液猛地如泉喷出，热辣黏糊地灌满青年的体内，更溢得两人交配的地方全是黏浊液。  
臀下黏湿一片，衣摆的里侧也被康纳的再次射精而弄脏，青年无力地倒入男孩温暖的怀中，他喘着热气，伸手想要触摸对方的脸颊，却忽然摸到一点湿润。  
耗了好一会，神智才稍稍从余韵中抽回，青年就着结合的姿势，抬眸看去与自己发生性关系的吸血鬼。  
“汉克……？”  
仍泛满情欲的脸上落下两行清泪，对方抬手捉住他的手掌，痛苦在淡蓝的瞳里一闪而过。  
“向我发誓，你永远不会离开我。”  
“我……”  
“向我发誓！”  
忽地，男人任性地喊道，他的身体强壮而霸道地侵占着康纳的蜜处，而他的脸却是如此的寂寞和恐惧。  
体内传来的火热、甜蜜与心头缠绕的宠怜、爱恋调和交融，刹那之间，康纳想起了与汉克初见面的记忆。那些遥远的过去，仍然历历在目，如在昨天。  
温柔地抹走他的泪，康纳的额头碰上他的，这个甜美淫乱的身体索求着他，这个纯粹烂漫的灵魂亦依恋着他，由始至终，未曾变过。  
“I promise，Hank. Connor never leave Hank…never…”

 

无论多少次，他都会以不变的爱去倾诉、去抚慰。  
直至地狱的彼岸，抑或是尽头，他都会一直陪着他。

 

—END—


End file.
